


you know, you make my world light up

by goldenlouie (larry_is_mine)



Series: Fluffy Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, YouTuber Louis, it's just fluff, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_is_mine/pseuds/goldenlouie
Summary: It's truly ridiculous that Louis has to do this right now. He's successful enough, he thinks, to have managed to already have a set of those damning unicorn makeup brushes by now or at the very least have one of his sponsors get him one.or a really stupidly short drabble i made for my friend about louis just really wanting unicorn makeup brushes.





	

It's truly ridiculous that Louis has to do this right now. He's successful enough, he thinks, to have managed to already have a set of those damning unicorn makeup brushes by now or at the very least have one of his sponsors get him one. So, it's truly not okay that he's been sulking on his couch for the last half hour, laptop in his lap and a blindingly annoying **'We're sold out! Please check back in next week.'** staring at him from the screen. 

It's the third time he's gone through this exact same thing, regardless of how bloody early he wakes up to get online the damn brushes seem to vanish as soon as he click the **'buy'** button. It's not like he even wants them but his followers have been bugging him nonstop about finally doing a fantasy makeup video and, really, what kind of beauty guru would he be if he did such a thing without unicorn brushes? It's only logical that he pulls out all the stops. 

But, no, of course the universe isn't okay with that and has managed to make it it's job to make sure he never comes within breathing distance of a set. Fuck the universe, really. 

He closes the laptop, a pout on his face he's not completely proud of and sets it on the cushion next to him, whipping off the green fleece blanket on his lap - his sap of a boyfriend, Harry, got him it, said since it was the same color as his eyes Louis would never have to be without him - and stands up. 

He heads straight for his bedroom and flops himself down face-first onto the mattress once he reaches it, jolting the sleeping form next to him. He feels Harry shift slowly and groans loudly into the bed eliciting a chuckle from the boy next to him and gaining him a fond pat in the back.

"You know, darling, it can't be good for your face to be smashed in such a horribly harsh manner against the mattress. Might give you wrinkles or summat." Harry teases, his voice soft with fondness and enough to make Louis' tense shoulders relax. Just the sound of his voice calms Louis down; he doesn't have to know that, though. 

"That's not even a possible thing, Harry, what the fuck?" he shifts his head so that his cheek is resting on the bed as he glares up at his dork of a boyfriend, because really, wrinkles from a mattress? "Plus, I'm very keen on keeping my face moisturized so wrinkles aren't coming to me any time soon."

"Oh, well that's a relief," laughs Harry, hand raising to thumb over Louis' cheekbone "you're already an old man as it is. Wouldn't do to have a raising for a boyfriend, would it?"

"Oh, fuck you, Styles." Louis huffs "If I weren't so distraught i'd probably slap you in the balls for being an ass."

"The unicorn brushes again?" he asks, a soft smile curling at the corners of his lips as he stares down at Louis, thumb still moving over his cheek. "They seem to be running from you, innit?"

Louis just groans dramatically and turns his head back into the mattress making Harry burst out a small laugh before settling down next to him. 

"They've got you real frustrated, don't they, darling?" there's a laugh in his voice and Louis doesn't have to look up to know that his nose is scrunched up in that weird, fond face of his. 

Louis nods tiredly as an answer and Harry just laughs harder. 

"Guess now would be a good time to tell you I bought you a set and they came in the mail last week, right?" 

Louis' head snaps up faster than he'd thought possible and he scrambles to sit up.

"You what?!" he shrieks, making Harry laugh harder than he already was, tear springing into his eyes as he stares at Louis. "You knew i was frustrated and you bought a set and didn't bother to tell me! What kind of boyfriend does that?!"

"One that loves you and likes to annoy you."

"That's not love, that's just rude!"

Harry only keeps laughing at him and Louis huffs. 

"Probably should tell you i bought you two sets then, right?"

This time, Louis does slap him in the balls. He also makes his most successful video to date but that's another matter.


End file.
